ofmousesandmansfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
The first chapter of the book 'Of Mice and Men' in which we are introduced to the main characters, and start to get an idea of what the story is going to be like. Summary In this first chapter we are introduced to the two main characters of the story, Lennie and George. They arrive at a lake at which they talk to each other about their thoughts, and we begin to understand and get to know each character. The chapter finishes leading on to an impending meeting on the ranch in the following morning. Characters There are two characters introduced within this chapter: Lennie and George. Lenny is described as '...huge, shapeless of face, with large pale eyes, with wide sloping shoulders...' painting an image in the readers head of almost mountain-like and a huge hulk on a man. However, it soon becomes evident that within this large body is the mind of a child; Lennie is loveable and friendly, oblivious to the complexities of the world. George is quite the contrast being described as '...small and quick, dark of face with restless eyes and sharp strong features.", this gives an idea of a man who is toned, thin and perhaps even witty. In the brotherly relationship between he and Lennie, he fulfils the role of Lennie's guardian. Guiding him through life and even treating him as a subordinate at times. George's sharp tongue sometimes gets a little carried away but he seems to be able to redeem himself in the eyes of Lennie quite easily. Setting The setting of this first chapter introduces us to the landscape and feel of the story. By what can be assumed to be some sort of road, they settle down beside a pool (potability pending) and stream enclosed by forest. Asides from the water, the area is described as being very dry and barren. Mountains are mentioned as being nearby in addition to the rance but otherwise little is mentioned. In all, the setting is one consisting of not many interesting features which puts arguably more focus on the two travellers. Themes and Writing Style During the course of this first chapter we start to learn a bit more about the theme and writing style of the story, written with American slang which allows the reader empathise more with the characters. The writing style is quite descriptive, allowing a strong setting to be introduced before the main characters enter. There are no obvious morals yet, however we are taught more about what life is like as a ranch worker, moving from place to place and having no home or place to live. Conclusion and Final Comment To conclude, the first chapter of the story is engaging and captivates the reader by introducing two intriguing characters who we wish to learn more about. He begins to give us an idea of their past, and their hopes and dreams, and leads on to an encounter at the ranch in the following chapter.